Something That Can Never Be
by ever afters
Summary: He watched her fall in love with Ron Weasley. Because that's all he could ever do. Watch her. For they just couldn't be together.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN A SEQUEL FOR THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. Lol.**

**Song: I Wish by One Direction**

* * *

_**Goodbye, love**_

* * *

_Bang!_

The doors resounded throughout the Great Hall, making everyone stop what they were doing and give their whole attention to the cause of the loud thud.

Draco Malfoy smirked.

Every girl and boy watched him slowly descend the stairs. Their eyes taking in his coiffured pale blonde hair, perfectly-sculpted face and his elegant and expensive black tuxedo.

How he loved the attention.

Draco loved how every single girl would jump off the astronomy tower just to spend five seconds with him.

Every single girl except _her_.

His eyes narrowed into slits when he saw _her_ laugh and take the red weasel's hand, her hair tied into a bun with a few stray curls left to help shape her beautiful blushing face.

Scowling, Draco strode to the bar and ordered a martini.

He was surrounded by a sea of girls in an instant, every one of them vying for his attention, but he was too busy watching a certain brown-haired girl slow dancing in the middle of the room with Ron Weasley or '_red-faced weasel_' as he liked to call _**it**_.

Draco watched Ron snake his arms around her tiny waist.

"How can she dance with that weasel? I'm sure he doesn't even know how to dance," he murmured moodily.

"Dracoooo. Dance with meeee?" Pansy Parkinson purred, leering over him.

Draco eyed her warily and internally puked.

"Pansy. What the hell is that dress made of? Did they have cloth-shortage or something?"

She looked down at her velvet black dress and raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?" She asked.

Draco shook his head distastefully. "It's disgusting, you pug-face. How can you wear something that… _revealing_?"

Pansy scowled. "I asked you to dance with me and what I get is an insult from you. What's got you in a twist?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Potter?"

He snorted.

How could she even suggest that?

"No."

"It's the mudblood and weasel-face then?"

Draco arched his brow in confusion. "Why would I be in a mood over _them_?" He drawled lazily, taking a sip from his martini.

"Come on. I know you fancy her, Drakie."

"No. I don't."

He frowned and glanced back at the couple swaying in the middle of the dance floor.

Wait. _Swaying?_

More like _groping_. Or… Oh dear Salazar! Are they…

Draco nearly ran and shred Ron from limb to limb.

_He was kissing her!_

On the cheek, yes. But still!

Draco gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

'One. Two. Three.' He breathed.

_How dare that Weasel grope and kiss __**her**__._

Er… he meant, how dare _they_ grace the seventh years with those sexually-traumatizing acts?

He watched the uncomfortably close pair sway to the beat.

_**Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na**_

Draco watched her eyes shine affectionately while looking at that freckle-face.

_It was how Draco's eyes looked when he was the one staring at her._

How he wished for her to look at him that way, too.

_**He takes your hand**_

_**I die a little**_

_**I watch your eyes**_

_**And I'm in riddles**_

Ron snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

_Draco would have been smiling like an idiot if he were Ron._

_**Why can't you look at me like that?**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**When you walk by I try to say it**_

_**And then I freeze and never do it**_

"_Draco," she smiled, looking up at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

_Draco stopped breathing, his heart beating faster than normal. "Yes?"_

"_Nothing. I never called you that before, didn't I?" She asked, her eyes sad._

_He nodded._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Draco stiffened. "You don't have to be sorry. I insulted and poked fun at you and your friends. Of course you wouldn't think of calling me by my first name," he chuckled dryly._

"_I thought of it, though."_

Draco would never forget that day after the war.

Never.

_**My tongue gets tied**_

_**The words get trashed**_

_**I hear the beat of my heart getting louder**_

_**Whenever I'm near you**_

_Draco took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. "Are you and Weasley together?"_

_She laughed and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Which Weasley are we talking about?"_

_He grinned. "I didn't know you were player, Miss Know-It-All."_

"_Because I don't publicize my endeavours, unlike someone else I know."_

_Draco arched his brow. "Who? Potter?"_

"_No!" She laughed musically and slapped his arm.. "I'm talking about you, Draco."_

"_I'm not a player," he paused. "There's only one girl I've ever loved."_

_**But I see you with him slow dancing**_

_**Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see**_

_**Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking**_

_**Oh how I wish that was me**_

"_Ron and I are together, Draco."_

_**Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**He looks at you the way that I would**_

_**Does all the things I know that I could**_

_**If only time could just turn back**_

'_**Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you**_

Draco watched her bury her head on Ron's chest.

Ron smiled and grazed his lips softly on her hair.

_Weasley loves her._

_**But I see you with him slow dancing**_

_**Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see**_

_**Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking**_

_**Oh how I wish that was me**_

_**With my hands on your waist while we dance in the moonlight**_

_**I wish it was me that you call in your room 'cause you wanna say goodnight**_

_Like Draco loves her._

'_**Cause I see you with him slow dancing**_

_**Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see**_

_But Salazar, Draco knew he could love her more than that weasel ever could._

_**But I see you with him slow dancing**_

_**Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see**_

_**Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking**_

As the song slowly came to an end, Draco watched Ron Weasley slowly lean in and kiss _**her**_.

_**Oh how I wish**_

_**Oh how I wish**_

_**Oh how I wish that was me**_

"_We'll meet for a butterbeer after we graduate, okay?" She whispered._

"_Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Draco murmured quietly._

_**Oh how I wish that was me.**_

"I love you, _Hermione Jean Granger_." Draco Malfoy whispered to no one in particular before leaving the Great Hall-

_**-before leaving her.**_

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. ;)**


End file.
